1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates to a structure of cruising boats and motor yachts. Particularly, the invention relates to a motor yacht arrangement directed to the efficient use of living and tender storage space and a system for providing such an arrangement.
2. Background of the Related Art
Aesthetics, comfort and cost are three principles every boat designer must deal with while constructing a cruising boat. Often, these principles collide with one another, and a relatively fast and inexpensive boat may suffer from lack of comfort and space Alternatively, a comfortable boat can be prohibitively expensive. Achieving an acceptable compromise without significantly sacrificing any of the above-stated principles is a haunting task causing boat designers to look for new materials, and to use the latest achievements in electronics, mechanics and boat construction.
In boat construction and design, the problems encountered are both functional and aesthetical. Creating a true motor yacht requires the melding of art and sciencexe2x80x94a skillful blend of the craftsman""s artistry with the best boat building technologies available. Particularly, the efficient use of the boat space offers a unique challenge for a boat designer. An optimal boat design is a function of multiple components; however, the starting point is always related to the dimensions of the boat to be designed. What can be easily accomplished on a larger watercraft cannot be incorporated in a design of a smaller boat without bold engineering innovations. Sometimes miniscule improvements of a standard boat design can lead to enormous advantages, such as enhanced living conditions and an increase in comfort of crewmembers and passengers Accordingly, the marketability of the improved watercraft can be favorably affected as well.
For instance, motorboats, cruisers and motor yachts, usually more than 30 feet long, commonly carry smaller boats or dinghies used for a variety of purposes, such as local trips when a watercraft is at port. Many designs of cruisers, boats and motor yachts have long incorporated swim or sports platforms mounted to the stern of the boat""s hull and used in association with a variety of sports activities, such as diving, waterskiing and the like. However, in view of the dramatic increase in the popularity of personal watercraft, the swim platform is also often being used as a storage site for dinghies. Accordingly, storing a dinghy on the swim platform, which is sometimes called a sports platform, defeats all other purposes for which this platform can be effectively used.
More sophisticated boat designs feature a tender garage sized to receive the entire length of the dinghy. Considering that motor yachts of this kind have capacity for cruises with long stops at ports, the dinghy can be extensively used for local trips. However, the use of the garage space for dinghy, which is often large, in addition to its direct purpose, is typically limited to storing purposes. Accordingly, when the dinghy is in use, a large space that could be effectively used for additional purposes, such as temporary living quarters, remains unexploited.
Still other designs directed to a boat structure having the dinghy stored on a deck. These designs are associated with a mechanism, such as a crane, operative to lift the dinghy onto the deck from the water. Such a design may have a few disadvantages. First, the crane is costly. Second, this mechanism is a highly visible structure occupying a relatively large area and diminishing an aesthetical appeal of the boat. Third, high visibility of the dinghy may negatively affect the aesthetics of the boat as well. Finally, a deck, particularly the one adjacent the flybridge, like a swim or sports platform, may be used for other purposes, such as sunbathing Storing the dinghy on the deck precludes the crew and passengers from using the deck for these purposes.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a boat structure having a balance of style, utility and comfort. Also a structural boat arrangement including a singular space suitable for use as a utility space and as a living quarter is desirable as well, as is a system for providing such an arrangement.
Consistent with the foregoing needs and requirements, this invention relates to a boat structure with a unique arrangement of singular boat space that can be efficiently and alternatively used as a garage and as a living quarter. In particular, in accordance with the invention, the boat structure has a singular space, which is both uniquely convenient for displacement of the dinghy from and into this space and, when the dinghy is not garaged, useful as a comfortable living quarter or cabin. The living cabin is spacious and equipped with all necessary amenities that provide the cabin""s occupants with a comfortable lifestyle.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the motor yacht has a system operable for converting the singular space adapted to store the dinghy and extending between the boat""s floor and the bottom of the cockpit into the living cabin having a size which is unprecedented for a 50-70 fly-bridge foot motor boat.
The inventive design has numerous advantages. The main advantage, obviously, is that the motor yacht is provided with an additional living space when the dinghy is out A further advantage stems from the fact that the cabin""s occupants have all necessary amenities and, in addition, a direct access to the swim platform which can be used for various recreational purposes. Accordingly, the cabin provides an interior environment wherexe2x80x94depending on the weatherxe2x80x94the occupants can socialize, comfortably rest and enjoy the unique location of the cabin next to the water. Thus, the inventive arrangement provides the motor yacht with an elegant, functional, and mature structure.
A further aspect of the invention includes a drain system, which allows for watering and, thus, for cleaning of the garage space. The drain system is constructed to prevent water from penetrating into the foot and storage space of the living cabin located immediately below the garage space.
Yet a further inventive aspect of the invention is directed to a molded unit mounted under the cockpit and having two compartments, one of which defines the footspace of the convertible living cabin. The other compartment defines a space designed to be used as a stateroom. The molded unit, as a whole, is formed so that it conforms to the floorplan of the boat defined by longitudinal and cross reinforcing beams. In particular, the structure of the molded unit has locations arranged in each of the compartments and designed to accommodate toilets, sinks, drains and other amenities, which are all located in sunken areas between the beams. As a result, all of the components installed on the molded unit do not add to the overall height of the boat which is, thus, designed to have a cockpit area positioned relatively low with respect to the waterline, a feature which contributes to the elegant boat line.